


REDAMANCY

by Lovelyyluciddreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Ending, Harry is Louis baby, Harry is too a bit, Heart Break, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Louis is in denial, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niall is Ship Captain, Sad Harry, Tell me if i need more tags please, Zayn is still in the band, f/f - Freeform, flash backs, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyyluciddreams/pseuds/Lovelyyluciddreams
Summary: Redamancy- “A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you”When you love someone sometimes you have a funny way of showing it, especially if you’re trying to hide it from that person… or maybe even trying to hide it from yourself. How many fights will it take to get it right, and who is going to be the first one to break.or…The one where Louis and Harry fight with each other over little things instead of sitting down and talking about what is really going on, classic case of “skinny love” with a side of Ziam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i need to add anything to the tags or warnings. 
> 
> TW:  
> Again there is implied homophobia in this fic, with the use of strong homophobic language... however it is just used to “cover up” true feelings.
> 
> this fic is a train wreck.

Shortly after the Take Me Home tour Louis and Harry had a bit of a falling out. It started slowly with little fights here and there mid tour and then went downhill like a freight train with no breaks. Three of the boys were gathered together in the front room of the tour bus with the TV turned all the way up. Trying to block out the yelling coming from the back of the bus. Niall raked his hands over his face and looked up from where he was sat on the floor to Liam and Zayn, “Okay what the fuck! Are we going to do something about this? or…” he paused throwing his hands towards the screaming, looking between them waiting impatiently. Liam started to answer when he was cut off. All three of them directed their attention down the short hallway, “Well fuck you right back Harold! You fucking twat!” Louis screamed before slamming the door. The boys stared at him as he walked towards the couch as if nothing had happened, “what?? you know how he gets, he’s just a pain in the ass sometimes...” he stated, while picking at a string on his shirt. “yeah, I guess, but so are you Lou” Niall said looking down at his hands. “well you’re a pain in the ass too Niall! should have known you be on his side.” louis said with a sigh. Liam rubbed Niall’s shoulder and then spoke, “look Louis I don’t know what is going on with you guys but Niall is right, you both need to figure your shit out. I’m going to go talk to harry” he got up and left. Louis groaned and fell back on to the couch, “oh come on!! Zayn? This is bullshit don’t you think mate?” Louis questioned kicking at Zayn’s leg from across the couch. Zayn shrugged “all four of you are a pain in my ass, ya need to fuckin’ chill guys” he put his headphones in and slung his arm over his face blocking out the light. Louis sighed and rubbed his hand over his own face then slid down to the floor next to Niall. “Ni…I’m sorry man, you know I love you.” he said softly bumping his shoulder against the blonde boy’s; “I know it Lou” he looked him directly in the eyes and pointed at himself “I know you love me, and that you’re sorry but I’m not the one you need to be tellin’… get it sorted will ya, can’t stand seein’ you lads fight all the time.” he patted Louis’s knee and headed for his bunk.

  
Liam found Harry just as he thought he would, this is how it always played out. “Harry… can we talk...” Liam slid the door closed behind himself and sat down next to Harry waiting patiently. Harry’s face was red, his hair was all a mess, and his knuckles were white, he stood up and started pacing. “I don’t know what there is to talk about! You know him! He is so dramatic! And selfish! It’s always about him! And if it’s not he has to make it about him!! God Liam, I fucking hate him sometimes he is just so…! So…!” Liam cut him off “Harry… you don’t hate him...” harry rolled his eyes “ _NO0ooo_ Liam of course I don’t _Hate_ him, I Love him… I mean he’s my best friend… sorry I mean so are you guys! But he’s just different I don’t know… Liam we keep fighting over stupid things I don’t even remember half the time. It’s like there is just so much tension between us... I don’t know why this keeps happening it hurts…I can’t do it anymore” Harry’s eyes were watering now... like clockwork. Liam stood up and grabbed the sleeve of Harry’s sweater pulling him down to the couch, harry buried his head in Liam’s chest. “look Harry, you and Louis need to work this thing out, the guys and I don’t know what’s going on, only the two of you do. We are all here for both of you. But only you two can fix whatever it is you’re fighting about this time… did something happen?” Harry just shook his head. Liam sighed and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair trying to calm him. They both jumped and looked up when the door slowly slid open. “Hazza? Can I come in?” Harry just put his head back down on Liam’s chest clutching his shirt not bothering to answer. Liam could feel that he was starting to cry again. Louis looked to Liam with a concerned expression. Liam just nodded and waved him in. “Harry, I love you mate... but I’ve promise Zayn a movie night. I’m going to leave you guys to sort it out alright.” He stood up patting Louis’ back on the way out. Louis sat down hesitantly next to Harry. “Haz… Harry… I’m sorry. I was acting like a total dick and I…” Harry threw himself at the older man wrapping his arms around him knocking the wind out of him “No, Lou... I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been so grumpy when we got off stage, we were both tired…and I know I have been… distracted. Lou… I’m” Louis squirmed “Hazza, babe… were both idiots, you’re crushing me.” Harry sat up quickly, looking louis over franticly brushing him off, “oh Louis, I’m so sorry.” Louis grabbed Harry’s face wiping the younger boys tears away before kissing his forehead “stop apologizing love, it’s alright” Harry sniffled “sorry, Lou… love you” Louis pulled him back down to rest on his chest, twisting his fingers through his chocolate brown curls “love you too Haz”  
Liam threw himself down between the backside of the couch and Zayn. Pulling the boy’s headphones out in the process. Zayn rolled over and put his arm over his friend “hey” he mumbled, his eyes still closed, half asleep. “Hey yourself” Liam said pulling him closer, and pushing his knee between the other man’s knees. Zayn smiled and looked up while drawing little circles with his thumb on the man’s back, “how’s the couple, are we going to have a nasty divorce?” he asked. Liam smirked at him struggling to keep his eyes open, “same old thing, just banter between friends I suppose” his voice trailed off. Zayn huffed out a breathy laugh “riiiight…between friends” he said drawing out the words with sarcasm. Liam laughed quietly and pulled back, so he could look at the other man. “what do you mean?” Zayn shrugged “dunno Li... they just seem different ya know, somethin’ off with ‘em always just thought there was something goin’ on” Liam seemed genuinely confused “think you’ve smoked a bit much mate, Harry’s got you watching to many of his chick flicks. We’re all like brothers, man, besides they are both straight.” Zayn’s stomach twisted at the word, Liam always insisted on using ‘brothers’ to describe how all the boys felt about each other. “Right, Harry and his stupid movies” he let out an awkward fake laugh, and buried his head into Liam’s chest. “You okay Z...?” The dark-haired man opened his mouth to say something when he heard the door sliding open from the back of the bus. Without even thinking he quickly pushed himself backwards landing hard on the floor “Zayn!” Liam yelled concerned. “What’s going on out here then huh!” Louis teased with laughter, his arm slung around Harry’s waist. “We can... like go if... we like interrupted your movie…” Harry’s voice trailed off glancing at the blank TV screen biting his lip. Zayn promptly stood up “why are you guys being so fuckin gay, just two _brothers_ talking is all. can’t say the same for you fags” he spat out harshly making sure to bite on the words he hates the most. And with that he was storming off to his bunk leaving the other three confused. Louis and Harry made their way to the couch. “Well that was quite rude” Louis stated, glancing at Liam “what the fuck is his problem?” Liam looked at the two boys completely confused “I honestly don’t know…” he whispered. “I mean where does he get off calling us fags?! I’m in fact straight. I have a fucking girlfriend” Louis continued, still clearly annoyed. Harry sat quietly, with his knees pulled up to his chest not saying anything, chewing on his bottom lip. Liam looked passed Louis and spoke “Harry?... you okay?” Louis rolled his eyes and used his thumb to lightly pull the boy’s lip from between his teeth, “Hazza, what did I tell you about biting your lips they are full enough love don’t need to get them all puffy and red” Harry blushed and bit his lip again out of habit “Sorry…” Louis smirked running his knuckle over the boy’s jaw line, pulling Harry’s lip from his teeth again. “Babe, stop it.” he said a little more firmly this time. “How’s this, every time I catch you doing that... you’re going to get some form of punishment okay? Like aversion therapy.” Harry’s breath hitched as he nodded, sucking his lip into his mouth for just one second. Louis leaned in close to the boy’s ear whispering “Do not do it again Harold” then bit down hard on the younger man’s neck. Louis pulled back and smiled at Harry. “Right then, now what were we talking about?” Liam just stared at both boys in disbelief. “Uh… I think we were talking about… how you have a girlfriend…” Louis nodded and continued, “Right, Zayn calling me and Hazza fags? What the fuck is his problem maybe he is the fag...” Harry stood up abruptly and walked out. “I’ll be there in a minute love just let me finish this conversation up with Liam alright” Liam put his hand on Louis’s arm, and whispered “What. The. Hell. Louis?” Louis looked at him offended, swatting his hand away “leave him alone he’s tired!” Liam dropped it, because clearly Louis legitimately didn’t see anything weird about what just happened. “Right… Yeah… I think we all are”

  
A few days later the boys were standing around a fancy hotel lobby “same as always boys?” Paul asked holding up the cards. “Actually, Niall had asked earlier if I could room with him this time. So, it’s going to be me with Ni…” Harry stated while shooting daggers into Niall’s eyes from across the lobby hoping he would just go with it. Niall looked puzzled “uh yeah… if everyone’s cool with that… Lou?” Louis looked hurt, “Whatever. What’s there to care about anyways.” he spat grabbing a keycard from Paul and rushing for the lift. Harry took a deep breath he hated knowing Louis was upset with him. After Harry and Niall got into their room Niall flung himself down on his bed. “So, do you want to explain that?” Harry sighed “explain what? Thought we could spend some time together…” Niall barked out a laugh, “uh huh sure mate, I love having you don’t get me wrong, but it seems like there is more to it.” Harry picked at a loose string on his jeans “it’s nothing… just maybe we need some time apart, do you think he is mad?” Niall sighed, and laughed again, “did you see his face? mad isn’t the right word man. What’s up with the two of you anyways?” Harry groaned and bit his lip, his eyes going wide immediately stopping and slapping a hand over his mouth “shit… I’m sorry!” The Irish boy raised an eyebrow at him, “for what?” Harry looked around “fuck. I don’t know. I think I should check on him…” Niall shook his head and laughed “yeah… probably.”  
Louis was, unpacking his stuff. And by unpacking he was dumping his suitcase all over the extra bed when he heard a knock. He wiped the sweat off his face and opened the door, leaning against the frame with a hand on his hip. “oh, well hello neighbor. I didn’t expect to see you so soon with you being so busy with Nialler’s problems and all…” Harry sighed “yeah sorry Lou… just. Well look we got it sorted out so…” He looked down at his feet waiting for an invite. “Shame you should have come 5 minutes ago... I just finished unpacking and now there’s no room…” Louis motioned his hand towards the bed covered in clothes. Harry nodded “I could just sleep with you…” he said chewing his lip nervously. Louis pulled him in by the front of his shirt and closed the door, pushing the taller man up against the wall leaning against him inches away from his face, “stop biting your fucking lip Harold” He felt every letter of every word hit his face, and he was sure he himself had stopped breathing. Harry closed his eyes moving is head to the side, so his cheek was flush with the cold wall behind him, making goosebumps crawl up his neck. Louis brought his hand up to grasp the boy’s arm. He used his other hand to pull Harry’s shirt off his shoulder. Biting down on the skin of the younger man’s collarbone, and then sucking hard leaving a bruise. “Babe, you’ve got to stop that” his word barely a whisper ghosting over the freshly bitten skin sent chills down Harry’s spine. It took everything in him to stay completely still. Louis finally backed off after running his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, and clearing his throat “um. you can stay babe… go tell Niall alright H? I’m going to shower and give El a call... you can bring your stuff in after a while?” Harry nodded and left in a hurry, running straight into Niall’s room slamming the door behind him. “Jesus Haz did you find Lou?? You look completely fucked” Harry was out of breath, trying to gather some clothes to shower, “uh right, yeah Louis wants me to stay with him so…um… I’m going to shower and stuff” Harry said rushed ripping his shirt off. Niall’s eyes went wide at the freshly bitten mark that was now turning purple, with red splotches around it “Christ Harry …did he fuckin’ bite you…I guess I thought you would be doing the biting?” Niall laughed pointing at Harry’s collarbone. Harry completely missed the comment “Oh yeah… I um… tripped in the room… he is a mess you know. Stuff all over the place all the time…” Harry said covering the mark walking backwards towards the bathroom. Niall laughed “where did you trip then? right into Lou’s teeth?” Harry shook his head laughing nervously “yeah… I mean NO!! Um there is just stuff all over…” he said blushing backing up faster crashing his back into the wall next to the bathroom “ouch! fuck me!!” Niall busted out laughing “is that how it happened then?” Harry shook his head frantically while turning into the bathroom slamming the door and yelling “no one is fucking anyone.” Niall just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Harry let the ice-cold water rush over him willing his hard cock to go down. What the hell was Louis trying to do to him. Was this a game to him or something? They have all been around each other for so long awkward boners and seeing each other naked all the time, it was getting to him. He was thinking too much into it. Louis is his best friend, none of the guys even knew he was gay. And after what was said on the bus the other night he was sure he wouldn’t be coming out anytime soon. All his friends are fit. That doesn’t mean he has feelings for them, Louis is no different. Harry was shivering, he turned the warm water back on. His dick ached to be touched, he ran his fingers over the spot on his collarbone and whined. He couldn’t stand it anymore. It’s not like it was because of Louis. It’s just because he is a normal guy who hasn’t gotten laid. He let his hand drift down his stomach and took his throbbing cock into his large hand and worked it up and down, his heart rate was increasing, he sped up trying to think of anyone but Louis, he sucked his lip into his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. And just like that he was coming, his mind drifting to what kind of trouble he would be in if Louis were to see him doing that. He immediately felt guilty. “Hazza! Come on! The guys want to go out…. Hurry up” The boy jumped at the sound of the voice interrupting his thoughts causing him to almost slip. “yeah, yeah, I’m… hang on.” he shouted clutching the shower curtain rod. Once he was able to calm himself down he washed his hair and body then he dried off, and put on the clothes he had picked out of his bag. Typical black skinny jeans that looked as if they had been painted on, he decided to pair them with a loose fitting grey sweater, his original plan of the sheer shirt was probably not a great idea. He ran his finger over his collarbone. If there hadn’t been an actual mark he would be sure it never really happened. He finally came strolling out to meet Niall who had been impatiently waiting “ready? Fuckin took ya long enough” Harry just smiled and ruffed up the blonde’s hair “let’s go then”.  
By the time the two of them had got to the VIP lounge at the bar the other three boys were already tipsy. Louis ran over wrapping his arms around Harry, before thrusting a drink into his hand “catch up babe, we’ve been waiting for you two to get here. What took so long hm?” Niall shoved playfully at Harry “this one was in the shower for a good 45 minutes doing god knows what” Harry pushed him back “Heyyy, I just wanted to look nice! It’s not easy maintaining such pretty hair” Niall rolled his eyes and went to find Liam and Zayn. “So... 45 min for this then huh” louis said tugging at the sleeve of Harry’s sweater, meeting his eyes. Harry’s face went red, and he downed whatever it was that Louis had given him to drink. “right, well I had something else on, but I had to change because **someone** decided to bite me and left a huge mark” Louis laughed squeezing the boy’s wrist and leaning closer to him, his cheeks were red a clear indicator that he had already consumed a fair amount of alcohol, “mmm well maybe _someone else_ should mind the rules? And that kind of thing wouldn’t happen right baby?” Harry’s face was on fire, and he was sure it was blatantly obvious. “I need another drink… something stronger I think” He turned and headed straight for the bar. After taking a double shot of whisky, he returned with a mixed drink. He scooted in next to louis “so what are we talking about?” He questioned. Zayn threw his arm around Niall, “this guy thinks we should play some stupid high school game like truth or dare.” Harry laughed leaning against Louis feeling way more relaxed now “whatever I guess, I mean we did all miss out on that stuff right… go for it” Niall was pleased “alright Louis truth or dare?” Louis shrugged “dare, no fun in truths right” Niall was clearly disappointed... “sometimes truth is the best kind of dare. But anyways uhh I dare you to…… take a shot” Louis rolled his eyes, picking up the shot glass and downing it “okay then. Liam truth or dare” “truth” he said hoping that would be the safest bet to go with Louis being so mischievous. But judging by the smirk on his face he was wrong. “On the bus the other night what did me and Haz walk in on you two doing” he said pointing between the two boys that were sat across from him. Easy. Liam thought it was literally nothing “we were just cuddling, talking about something I can’t even remember and when you opened the door I think it scared Zayn and he fell over...” he looked over to Zayn as he finished for confirmation, Zayn looked back to Louis glared at him then nodded. “Hmm alright then… I don’t believe you” Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Harry “Haz… truth or dare?” Harry figured dares from Liam were always safe, so best get it over with from him. “Dare...” Liam looked to Louis and then back to Harry and then smirked. “Harry… I dare you to bite your lip” Harry’s heart stopped, he knew exactly what he was doing, he was there on the bus the other night. Harry glanced at Louis, to see he was staring at Liam with a sort of fire in his eyes. Louis turned to look at Harry his jaw was tightened, and his hands were gripping his own thigh under the table. Liam cleared his throat startling Harry, “Right... um chicken… I can’t” Louis patted Harry’s leg under the table, like a good job. “Seriously?! You are calling chicken on that?! Whatever! I get to ask a new person then... rules are rules. Lou…” Louis scowled at him “truth” he said threw gritted teeth, he knew where this was going to land either way. “Alright then, why won’t you let Harry bite his lips?!” And yep, there is pay back for asking the stupid question about Zayn. “You want the truth Liam?” Liam nodded and waited. Louis climbed over Harry and stood at the edge of the table. “chicken. You’re not fuckin’ gettin’ it! Don’t matter how many ways you ask the question and since you get to ask a new person maybe dare Zayn to tell you how he actually feels about you!” Zayn choked spitting his drink out across the table, Louis raised his eyebrows and stormed off towards the exit. Harry sat wide eyed across from the other three boys. Niall finally spoke up “what just happened.” Harry stood up and ran to go find Louis without saying anything. Liam patted Zayn on the back making him jump “you alright?” Zayn looked to Niall and back to Liam “what?! Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? He’s an idiot, what?! Why are you both staring at me” Niall clapped his hands “right, well I’m going to get another drink… leave you two to talk about… uhh whatever” Zayn coughed “nothing to talk about Niall” Niall nodded “right then, well  then I’ll get a drink and leave you two to not talk about anything” Zayn threw his head down on the table and groaned. Liam waited until Niall had walked off then finally cleared his throat “so… that was um… Zayn what’s up are you upset with me?” The dark-haired man looked up at him with a confused expression “am I upset with you?” Liam nodded “yeah… I mean Lou said to ask you how you really felt about me… are you mad at me or something?” Zayn shook his head “No Li, course not… just um… well fuck” Liam rubbed his back gently “you can tell me…” Zayn took a deep breath, his eyes were starting to water “Zayn…it’s me. I’m not going to push you, but if you want to talk you can… I’m sorry I don’t know what I did” Zayn shook his head again “Li honestly, I’m not upset with you…really.” Liam nodded “right… okay, well. I’m here for you alright, you’re my” Zayn cut him off “yeah, yeah I know I’m a brother right…” Liam shrugged “sure…or ya know a best friend, or _whatever_ …” Liam leaned his head down resting it on the table so he could make eye contact with Zayn before continuing “I’m whatever you want me to be… kay?” They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until the silence was broken by Liam’s phone going off “better get that Li… she’s probably worried” Zayn said looking down at his lap. Liam shook himself “right… yeah probably”  
Harry knocked on Louis’s door “Hazza it’s your room too… you don’t need to knock…” Harry sighed unlocking the door and shutting it softly behind himself “Louis what happened…” he whispered making his way to the bed trying his best not to trip along the way. How was it even possible Louis had made such an awful mess in less than 24 hours. “Nothing, I just figured it was time for bed... I’m tired is all” He said shifting around on the plush king size bed. Harry made his way to the bed stripping off his shirt and throwing it to the ground, his jeans were half way off when he realized he hadn’t brought his clothes over yet “I don’t have sweats… so…is this okay or? I can go get my stuff if you want” Louis scuffed, “honestly Harold, you think I’m suddenly going to care that you are down to your underwear?” Harry mentally slapped himself for making something out of nothing. Of course he wouldn’t care. Why did he even have to say anything? “Right yeah, just making sure is all” He cringed at himself for just making it worse. Louis whined “Babe shut up… just come to bed I’m cold…need you.” Harry could tell Louis was drunk from the way he couldn’t stop moving around, he was restless, this is how he always was. Sleepy but restless. He wasn’t very sober himself considering the room was doing a decent spin every couple of minutes. The younger man crawled in bed and wiggled under the covers. Just as he was starting to drift off he felt a hand on his waist pulling him towards the older man. The two boys were practically chest to chest “I’m cold Haz, cuddle me, you are always so warm” Louis demanded in a sleepy voice. Harry pushed his leg between Louis’s and rubbed his hand up and down the man’s back. “You feel plenty warm Lou, hope you’re not getting sick” Louis sighed “love you Hazza” “hey Lou....truth or dare?” Louis laughed a little bit. “Dare…” “I dare you to tell me why it makes you so mad…” Harry sucked his lip into his mouth and bit down hard looking Louis right in the eyes with the little amount of light that was shimmering through the window. Louis’s eyes widened reaching up to tug the boy’s lip from between his teeth but Harry only bit down harder, Making the older man whimper “It doesn’t make me mad, there is your answer now stop” Louis pleaded. Harry only shook his head removing his teeth for just enough time to sweep his tongue over his lips and then sink his teeth back into them. “Fucking shit Harry knock it off. You’re going to hurt yourself” Louis seemed like he was starting to panic, and Harry really couldn’t understand why, normally he would just stop but with the alcohol coursing through his veins he wasn’t about to give up on it. He wanted to know what this was all about. He pressed on, his green eyes not moving, focusing straight ahead not breaking contact from Louis’s blue ones. “Harry… stop it!!!” Louis’s tone started to change. His fingertips were digging into Harry’s back, Harry still held his ground unwilling to budge. “Fuck Hazza… come on” Louis pushed Harry on to his back, and moved to straddle him, pinning his hands over his head. Harry’s eyes were wide with shock as Louis leaned down let his words fall across the younger man’s lips “Baby please” he then moved so he could whisper into the boy’s ear, “Harry, you don’t know what you’re doing…” Louis bit down on Harry’s neck, causing Harry to gasp and move his hips up slightly. Louis released Harry’s hands, so he could use his own to grip Harry’s hip, pushing down on the boy’s hipbone making sure he was still. “Lou. Why?” Harry breathed out “are you going to stop babe?” Louis questioned. Harry’s heart raced “what if I don’t….” Louis sucked another bruise into Harry’s neck, scraping his teeth over it Harry let his mouth fall open panting “ugh fuck Lou how drunk are you?” he let go of Harry’s hip grinding down on him again while sucking more marks into his neck and collarbones. “bout as drunk as you are I suppose…” he could feel how hard Harry was, and he was desperately trying not to let it get the best of him, but he knew he was failing. He was way too drunk, and way too far gone. He ground his hips down hard into Harry receiving a low moan from the boy “Lou…please” he begged, his hands running down Louis’s back. Louis leaned up and looked in his eyes, his lips right over Harry’s they were both panting, breathing the same air, Harry thought he was going to faint, he had to be dreaming “I need it to stop Hazza, promise me” he moved to the side and pressed his lips to the corner of the boy’s mouth. He moved off just enough to push Harry’s legs open, before he was back between them sucking more bruises down Harry’s chest. “promise me harry!! please” Louis looked like he was going to cry thrusting his hips down looking harry in the eyes, “Hazza. Please...” Harry could barely breathe “mm god okay. yes... Lou fuck...I promise…” he whined thrusting his hips up. Louis fell out of breath on to his chest reaching up and patting Harry’s cheek “good lad.” then climbed off and lay next to him, chest heaving, and heart racing. Harry was floored. “Uh… what just happened?” Harry questioned. Louis suddenly sobered up and realized he just fucked up, so he tried back pedaling “take what you want from it Harry. punishment right!? It’s not supposed to mean anything... don’t need to get all dramatic. Told you to knock it off and you didn’t… pretty simple isn’t it?” Harry felt tears pooling in his eyes, cool this was just some game to him. “Seriously Lewis!? I would expect some bullshit joke like this from Zayn but not you. This isn’t funny Louis! You’re supposed to be my best friend” Harry stood up frantically looking for his jeans in the dimly lit room. “I don’t know what you think you… this is…I hope you… I just hope you know doing all that shit with me! Fucking with me! God damn it!!! WHERE ARE MY FUCKING PANTS!” Harry was crying, finally finding his jeans and putting them on quickly… Louis stood up reaching for him “Harry stop it…you’re thinking way too much into it come on…I’m sorry” Harry stepped backwards towards the door, he was hysterical “NO LOUIS YOU STOP!!! I hope you know this makes you just as much of a fucking fag as I am!! you’re no straighter than me with your stupid little girlfriend. You don’t just get to go around fucking with your gay friend sucking my neck and kissing me and then calling yourself straight you complete fucking twat!” Harry screamed throwing a shirt at Louis. Louis looked surprised “you’re gay?” Harry stepped closer to him grabbing the smaller man by the hips, and spinning them around so Louis’ back was against the wall placing his forearms on either side of Louis’s head, he pushed his own hips forward, the older man failed to hold back a moan, Harry tilted his head to the side whispering into his ear “I think you already knew that didn’t you?! Why don’t you go look in the mirror and ask yourself that question you idiot!” Louis flinched, “I’m not fucking gay Harry!!” Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek as he pushed Harry backwards harder than he meant to. “Right well don’t call me when you decide to stop lying to yourself and then need someone to talk to about it. I can tell you right now if fucking sucks to figure it all out alone! Especially when you’re in denial!! So, have fun with that!!!” He said slamming the door and running back to Niall’s room. “Harry! What happened?!” Niall ran over to him wrapping his arms around him “He’s such an asshole Ni! I’m done with him! I’m so done” The blonde pulled him over to the bed “do you want to talk about it.…?” Glancing at the new love bites all over Harry’s neck and torso. He sniffled and looked up at the confused boy. “I’m gay...” Niall nodded “yeah…, I mean I’m glad you are finally telling me... I kind of figured Haz… and Lou? Did you guys…. Did you guys break up?” Harry huffed out a surprised breath, “did we break up?!” Niall nodded “yeah come on Hazza, you’re upset I’m not going to say anything to anyone… I won’t look at him any different you obviously need someone to talk to and I’m right here… you guys are together right big quote unquote secret... did you honestly think one of us wouldn’t figure it out? I mean I haven’t said anything I don’t think the other guys have a clue, but you two have got a wild fan base, they see everything… I mean come on Harry it’s bloody obvious you guys are undressing each other with your eyes all the time, the jealousy thing…especially him, god forbid one of us so much as look at you. You guys can’t stand to be apart for longer than a second, you don’t see any of us living together, and you really want to tell me that Louis’s room is just magically clean all the time… and anytime one of us spends the night he offers it up like it’s just a spare. And the Eleanor thing? That had me for a split second but put the three of you in a room together and you might as well just carry a sign around saying he loves me not her…” Harry’s eyes were wide… “Niall we’re not together” Niall frowned, “I’m so sorry Haz, did he break up with you then? was it mutual…I can talk to him for you…” Niall waited for Harry to talk, or move or do anything. “Look Harry… I’m not going to say anything to anyone you know you can trust me.” Harry finally shook himself out of it “Niall, Louis is straight… we were never together we never will be we are just friends…. We were friends, I don’t know” Niall looked even more confused “oh, alright. so then…” he pointed at Harry’s chest “you just tripped again?” Harry started crying again “yeah, something like that” Niall nodded, “okay, fair enough… why don’t we get some rest then. Don’t want you strolling around if you’re that clumsy” Niall smiled at him “and Haz… I’m here for you okay, if you ever want to talk about it” Harry nodded “Thanks Ni”.  
Zayn was laying in his room cursing at himself, how could he be so obvious that even Louis could see through the front he put up “god damn it” he yelled throwing a pillow across the room. He picked up his phone to check the time -2:55am- noticing he had a few text alerts. He opened the messaging app to see it was from Liam-  
(2:00) Liam: hey, sorry if I was weird earlier… I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything… Sofia has my head all screwed up… and I don’t know man. I’m probably just really drunk or something and thinking way too much into everything she’s thrown at me but… just hit me up if you don’t want to be alone  
(2:15) Liam: sorry… I didn’t mean for that to be weird either, I mean like ya know if you can’t sleep we can hang out  
(2:30) Liam: *grimacing face emoji*  
Zayn read the messages a few times and finally typed out a reply  
(3:01) Zayn: you still up?  
(3:01) Liam: yes.  
(3:02) Zayn: come over? (Read at 3:02am)  
Zayn watched his screen, focusing on the three little dots to show that the other man was typing, and then he watched them go away, with no reply. He sighed and chucked his phone across the room. “That’s just great” he said out loud to the empty room “that’s just really fuckin’ great!” He heard light tapping on his door, so he went to open it “hey…” Zayn smirked and stepped to the side so he could come in “hey yourself” Liam fiddled with his fingers sitting on the side of the bed “so… um... Sophia is jealous of you…she doesn’t want me hanging out with you alone” Zayn scuffed and moved to sit next to him sideways with one leg bent up onto the bed so that he could look at him. “And yet here you are… trying to get yourself in trouble…” Liam let out a breathy laugh “yeah…Zayn what did Lou mean” Zayn shrugged “I don’t know Liam… he was just trying to get the attention off himself I think…” Liam nodded “right, probably” Zayn took a deep breath “why doesn’t she want you hanging out with me…” Liam turn to face him “she thinks um…she uh…fuck I don’t know why… it’s stupid right? She thinks that I have a thing for you…” Zayn let out a short awkward laugh “oh…” Liam turned red “yeah… so that’s why” Zayn nodded slowly and looked down at his hands “why does she think that? I mean you’re straight right?” Liam reached out with a shaky hand pulling the dark-haired man’s face up, so he could look him in the eyes, he swallowed hard “um yeah… But sometimes I wonder if maybe I’m a little not…” Liam looked down at Zayn’s lips and then back up to his eyes “you… uh… fuck Zayn… you’ve had me all sorts of screwed up” Zayn took in a deep shaky breath and whispered “how’s that?” Liam laughed nervously here goes Nothing he thought “fuck alright um, Christ… when we were shooting the best song ever video, you uh… damn it” he shook his head, Zayn reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand “please tell me…” Liam looked up not meeting his eyes “oh god man, you were like the hottest chick I’d ever seen… and then watching you take all that stuff off after the video… was just like a slap in my face…that’s why I had to leave so fast, got I went home and ugh it was like I was so confused and I haven’t been able to look at you the same, I feel so guilty every time I touch you…because I just think about what it would be like to… hm” he cleared his throat meeting Zayn’s eyes. “So is it just the skirt and the hair or…” Zayn laughed. Liam bit back a moan “god no… no it’s not, she has every right to be jealous of you man…” Zayn gulped “um well since you’re being so honest… how I really feel about you is um...” he laughed nervously “Li… fuck I’m… I think I’m in love with you” Liam choked on his air, sending him into a coughing fit. Zayn smacked him on the back “fuck, I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Liam caught his breath and stared at the man for a moment before surging forward crashing their lips together, knocking Zayn flat on his back. Liam was kissing him hard, he let his hand run down the man’s stomach, pushing his hand under his shirt. “god Zayn…you’re so fucking hot” he panted out, moving to kiss down his neck, while sliding his hand back down to the front of Zayn’s jeans, his wrist was caught just as his fingers brushed over the rough material “WAIT” Zayn shouted, pushing the man off himself, Liam looked hurt “what’s… what happened” Zayn sighed, rolling onto his side looking Liam in the eyes… “it’s just, you have a girlfriend… and we are both drunk…” Liam put his hand on Zayn’s cheek “Z… I want this…” Zayn let his head fall on to Liam’s chest “god Liam, so do I…I want it so fuckin bad… but I need to hear you say that when you’re sober” Liam sighed and ran his hand up the back of Zayn’s shirt. “I understand… do you want me to go… or can I stay with you?” Zayn gripped Liam’s side “please stay” Liam smiled and nodded. “goodnight Z…” he whispered before kissing the man’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

“Just leave me alone! Louis!” Harry shouted trying to hold back tears. “No! Get out of there you can’t stay in your room all fucking week!” Harry swung the door open so hard it hit the wall, he shoved the older man back “Why do you have such a problem with people thinking we’re together?! You know when you say shit like that it only makes them believe it more Right??” Louis scuffed “are you fucking kidding me? you are seriously mad over a tweet? Did I miss the part where you turned into a teenage girl?!” Louis patted his face and shoulders pretending to check over the taller man, Harry growled swatting his hands away “Yeah I’m fucking mad, you asshole! I don’t see you calling bullshit on Zouis! Nouis! Or LiLo! But god forbid someone think that Larry is real?! Right?! No!! That’s BULLSHIT!!!!” Louis gritted his teeth “it is bullshit Harry!!! Everyone knows you’re the gay one… I’m not getting lumped in with that!” Harry let the tears he was holding back fall “wow! I’m so fucking sorry, yeah that would suck for you if people thought for a second you were gay huh? How hard that must be for you!! maybe I should just go so I don’t contaminate you!! You homophobic prick!!” He turned to walk away, louis caught his wrist “wait! I didn’t mean it like that” Harry spun his wrist out trapping the smaller man’s hand behind his back and shoving him into the wall face first “sure you did Lewis! Ever since you found out you have been acting like a daft cunt! You are pretty fucking homophobic for someone that… fuck Lewis! I know you remember what happened the night we moved in here” Louis tensed “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about Harry!!” Harry scuffed and let go of him making his way to his room to gather some stuff, when he came out he had a bag slung over his shoulder… he looked over at the couch to see Louis rubbing his arm with tear stained cheeks “Hazza...” Harry sighed rolling his eyes and walked over to the couch wiping a tear off the older man’s cheek “hey don’t cry about it babe I won’t tell anyone that the gay one pinned you against a wall, don’t want them getting the wrong idea. I’m going to stay at Niall’s… don’t call me” He got up, storming out slamming the door.   
Louis called Liam in hysterics trying to catch his breath with every word “Hey… Li… I… Need… you… come… over… don’t say anything” Liam flung himself up throwing a pair of jeans on, grabbed his keys and ran for the door shouting over his shoulder “I’ll be back later babe… It’s uh… Sophia needs me sorry” once he got in his car he spoke up “hey hey I’m alone, calm down… did you and Harry have a fight?” Louis started crying harder “I’m awful Liam!!!!” Liam hated hearing any of his boys upset “alright hey, bro I’m sure it will be okay… I’ll be there in 5, k” Louis nodded even though he knew very well he couldn’t be seen. Louis answered the door a total mess, his eyes were bloodshot, hair was all ruffed-up tear tracks dried on his cheeks and down his neck. “Fuck man… that bad huh? Where is he?” Liam said in a low tone wrapping his arms around Louis and shutting the door behind them “he said he went to Niall’s… but who knows” louis sniffled looking at Liam’s bear chest “why aren’t you wearing a shirt” Liam looked down his cheeks going red… “oh right it’s just, was with my girl when you called…so…” Louis huffed and wiped his nose in the back of his hand “you told Sophia that Sophia needed you?” Liam let out a shaky breath, smiling crookedly and rubbing the back of his neck “umm… what’s up with you, what happened with you and Harry…” Louis raised his eyebrows at him and then turned to walk to the couch “He thinks I’m hom...” He dropped his head into his hands realizing he couldn’t tell Liam what happened without outing Harry… “just the usual I guess…but worse” Liam nodded “got anything to do with the bullshit tweet?” Louis took a deep breath and sighed “yeah kind of…” Liam ruffled Louis’s hair… “Lou, I know you’re just trying to stick up for El, but people are going to think what they want… is it so bad that people see you love your best friend so much so that they think you’re together?” Louis sighed “we’re not together…” Liam rolled his eyes “Tommo come on man… neither are me and Zayn but neither one of us fight that, laugh it off man… the girls eat that stuff up they love it, you’re not going to stop It with a tweet dude you probably just made it worse and hurt Harry’s feelings in the process.” Louis jumped when he heard the doorbell “hang on probably stupid nick or something” Liam laughed at Louis’s annoyance, until he heard a familiar voice “you alright Lou… I know he said it was Sofia but, I saw the caller ID. I was going to leave it, but I was worried about you man…” Liam’s heart was racing “fuck” he mumbled under his breath. Louis smirked “right yeah, I’m fine… just another spat with Harold” Zayn nodded, “So he’s still here?... Liam I mean…” Louis bit back a laugh… “yep… sure is, if you want him he is in the other room” Zayn raised his eyebrows “right…” both boys walked into the living room where Liam sat looking quite pale… Zayn moved to sit down next to the man running his fingers through his hair and smiling “hey Z…sorry… just he had said not to say anything so” Zayn nodded “it’s fine, I’m not upset, just as long as Lou is okay. Where is Harry? What happened” he asked looking up at Louis “Uh… he is at Niall’s… What’s… Um… this about then” he said waving his finger between the two boys in front of him Zayn laughed “What do you mean?” Liam let his head fall into his hands and groaned. “What I mean is… when I asked Liam where his shirt was he told me he was with his girl… so I had assumed he was cheating on Sofia, I wasn’t going to even ask…but here you are, not to mention you being Mr. Perfect hair and all it’s pretty messy for someone so vain…” Louis shrugged “Just saying.” Liam looked at Zayn with pleading eyes…Zayn smiled and clapped his hands on to Liam’s shoulder “Right… well you see Liam here is having some issues with his back and you know how he’s got this big tuff guy exterior he doesn’t want everyone knowing he needs it, but I’ve been giving him massages every couple of days… hence the no shirt. And the hair man, really? I’m not that vain come on I can take a day off” Liam let out a sigh of relief. Louis nodded and sat down on the recliner “oh that makes sense… I guess I just thought…cause…I thought… since he seemed so um” Zayn laughed “you thought we were fucking” He said bluntly making Liam choke on his air. Zayn rubbed his hand agonizingly slow down Liam’s abs biting his lip “don’t get me wrong he’s got a great body…but I’m not into dick!” he said slapping Liam in the crotch “ow! fuck Zayn!!” Liam yelped doubling over. Louis’s eyes were wide, just then he heard a key slide in the front door he jumped up and ran to the door… flinging it open “HAZ! Babe Listen plea…oh, hey Ni” Niall hugged him “hey…he wants his shirt… the sweater, whatever that means” Niall rolled his eyes making air quotes Louis scrunched up his face and sucked his lip in “no” he squeaked, his chin started quivering. Niall grabbed Louis and hugged him again recognizing the cry face. “Look man I don’t know what is going on with you guys…all I know is I have a huge mess of tears and curls on my couch… and he is screaming about some shirt that you have” Louis went into his room and grabbed the shirt, “give me your keys” he put his hand out. “What?!” “Your flat key! Give me it if he wants it so bad I’ll bring it to him” Louis was hyperventilating tears pouring down his cheeks. Niall shook his head, “Louis I’m not letting you drive like this…” Zayn and Liam emerged from the living room “hey Ni…we can go get him if you want to hang out with Lou” Zayn spoke. Niall looked at Liam ignoring Zayn, “where’s your shirt man…” Liam turned red again, “it’s um…. It was...” Louis rolled his eyes “I cried all over the poor guy…someone go get him please” Louis started off towards Harry’s room curling up in a ball on his bed.   
Zayn and Liam got in Liam’s car… “so… I’m sorry about that…” Zayn shrugged and rubbed the man’s arm before lacing their fingers and kissing his hand “it is what it is Li I know how you feel about it…” Liam frowned “yeah but that doesn’t mean it’s okay…” he leaned over and kissed the dark haired man on the lips “I love you Z” Zayn sighed “I know you do…let’s just go get him...” Liam nodded and pulled out of the driveway heading for Niall’s flat. Once there they unlocked the door and walked in “Harry…?” Harry walked out sniffling “where’s Niall…” Zayn looked at Liam, and then decided to take it… “Well he came over to get your sweater, and we were there ‘cause Louis was really upset about you guys fighting… Lou said you can’t have it back that he wants to see you first, he feels really bad about the tweet Haz” Harry scuffed “That’s just great!!! he told you about the whole thing!” “Harry don’t cry…he just wants you to come home he’s really upset” Harry rolled his eyes “He is upset?? So, he gets to be a homophobic asshole!! Then he fuckin’ tells everyone I’m gay and he gets to be upset? How does that work” Liam looked at Zayn confused “uhh Harry, no one said anything about you being gay…” Harry took a deep breath and slapped his hand over his face “god damn it…” Zayn wrapped an arm around the boy “Harry it’s okay, it’s not like it changes anything…” Harry flinched away from him “but you… you said all that stuff on the tour bus that night about us being fags… how can you just say it doesn’t bother you, you’re just as bad as he is…” Zayn looked back to Liam silently asking for advice, Liam just waved his hand at him to continue. Zayn took a deep breath “right… so let’s just say that maybe it was just my way of dealing with some mixed-up things I was feeling? I’m more than okay with you being gay Harry…. I’m um… well I’m gay too. It just took me a little bit to realize exactly what I wanted I guess, I just really like this one guy and at first, I didn’t really understand if those were just strong feelings of friendship or if it was something else, it’s hard to figure that out when you’re really close with someone, and have to see them every day. Especially if that quote unquote straight person, has a girlfriend that he won’t leave, and yet he is still all over you” Harry sighed “I’m sorry man…I know it sucks to love someone that’s in a relationship” Zayn looked over to Liam “yeah, yeah, it really does…but you take what you can get ya know, I don’t want to lose him. And if he isn’t ready to give her up then I’d rather have half of him then none at all” Harry hugged him not letting go, knowing how much pain this poor guy was in, the situation sounding all too much like his own. “I’m so sorry Z, who is this jerk anyways? Liam, you know about this? I’m kind of surprised you haven’t beat his ass for hurting your man…” Harry laughed, Liam groaned and slapped his hand over his own face “it’s meee…” his voice was muffled by his hand. Harry made a confused sound. Zayn was shocked, he laughed awkwardly “No, it’s… he’s kidding” Liam he took a deep breath and looked at Zayn taking his hand “No, everyone else is being honest here… so it’s me… I’m the jerk” Harry’s eyes were wide “wow, I wasn’t really expecting that… but I can’t say I’m surprised the way you look at each other kind of gives you away” he pushed Liam’s shoulder playfully. “Love both of you…even if you are the jerk” Zayn smiled at that “so, you feel like going home? And talking to Lou?” Harry sniffed “yeah I guess…” After a short car ride, he found himself knocking on his own bedroom door “Lou…I’m coming in alright, Niall said you were in here so…I think we should talk” he pushed the door open slowly, louis was curled up in a ball on Harry’s bed sniffing clutching the sweater “you’re not getting it back Harry” Louis’s voice was ruff and cracked as he spoke. Harry walked over to the end of the bed before crawling up next to the older man, sitting on his knees beside him. He looked so small like this Harry grabbed Louis by the wrists and pulled him up into a sitting position, so he was in front of him, “oh Lou…” he frowned pulling Louis’s head forward to place a light kiss on his forehead. Harry took in the sight in front of him, blue eyes puffy and bloodshot, face red, feathery brown hair stuck to his cheeks, tear tracks all over his face and neck. He did that, and in that moment, it didn’t matter what started it, it only mattered that it get fixed because he was the reason Louis looked the way he did. Harry gently took the shirt from his hand setting it to the side. Harry didn’t even know what he was doing anymore as he reached out and grabbed the hem of Louis shirt, it was like he was on auto drive or something, a main character in some stupid romantic movie. He made a mental note to stop watching shit like that. He looked at Louis carefully before tugging the shirt up removing one of Louis’s arms at a time not breaking eye contact except for when he pulled the shirt over the man’s head. Neither of them said anything as Harry did this, Louis wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing but he just let him do it, he was all too exhausted from crying. Harry tossed Louis shirt off the bed and grabbed the sweater Louis had been holding, the one he wanted back so bad. The one he only wanted back because he knew how much it would hurt Louis. A tear rolled down Harry’s face, he leaned forward kissing Louis on the cheek “I’m so sorry Love” he whispered before pulling the shirt over the smaller man’s head, he grabbed his hands and pulled his arms through the sleeves one by one, once he had smoothed it down over Louis torso he looked back up at him. “It’s yours okay Lou, it’s yours…I promise. come ‘ere” Harry laid back on the bed pulling Louis down next to him “I hate seeing you like this, I hate knowing I’m the reason you look so sad” Harry rubbed a hand up and down Louis’s back, Louis closed his eyes “I’m sorry… for tweeting that, it’s not bullshit Haz I shouldn’t have…harry I’m not homoph” Harry put his finger over the man’s lips “shhh… I know Lou, forget it okay. It’s okay. It’s fine I know you’re not” he squeezed his arm around the older man’s waist and pulled him into his chest impossibly close.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The boys were all out at a club, Sophia and Eleanor had joined them meaning Harry was off somewhere else talking to Nick who they had mysteriously “ran into”. Louis was sitting in a booth with the rest of the group failing at pretending not to care. “Lou… What’s your problem with him anyways? He never did anything to you, He’s nice.” Liam said waving a hand in front of Louis’s face breaking his focus “he is just so fucking fake… look at him, it’s pathetic the way he throws himself at Haz… I mean seriously can’t he try to find someone his own age?” he motioned his hand towards the bar where the two boys were talking, Nick was laughing at something Harry had said. Eleanor rolled her eyes, and texted Sophia under the table ‘Here we go again… I’m so tired of this, he never gets like that over me’ Sofia looked down at her phone and smiled at her from across the table “Dance with me babe?” She said scooting off the bench seat and grabbing Eleanor’s hand. Sophia snapped her fingers in front of Louis’s face “Lou… I’m going to go dance and I’m taking El” Louis nodded and leaned to look around them, so he could continue watching Harry and Nick “yeah yeah sure.” After the girls had walked away Niall laughed, “that’s a sure way to get yourself dumped…” Louis nodded again not breaking his concentration, “yeah sure Ni whatever.” Nick put his hand on Harry’s waist leading him out to the dance floor, Louis could feel his face heating up. Once on the dance floor nick wrapped his arm around Harry placing a hand on his lower back, pulling him way too close. Louis gritted his teeth together, his fists tight in his lap. Harry went to wrap his arms around Nick’s neck, but his hands were caught by the man, he was turning him around pulling the boy’s back into his chest “That’s it!!!” Louis slammed his fist down on the table “Eleanor get up! I want to dance!!!” The three boys stared at him with their mouths open “uh Louis… her and Sophia got up to go dance ages ago” Niall spoke hesitantly. “Oh, that’s just fucking great!!” He got up and stormed over to the two boys, passing Eleanor and Sophia on the way. Nick had his hand up under the front Harry’s shirt by the time Louis had gotten over there. “Harry! I need to speak with you!” The boy’s head snapped up from where it was leaning back on Nick’s shoulder “Seriously?!? Right now? you need to talk to me!!?” He asked annoyed as he stepped forward causing Nick to roll his eyes “Yes Harold. Right now.” Louis’s voice was shaking. Nick stepped forward placing his hands around Harry’s waist “Look man, I think it can wait!!” he snapped. “It can’t!” Louis growled at him grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him away. Nick came after them putting his hand on Louis’s shoulder roughly turning him around to face him “Hey! Why don’t you fuck off man” Louis dropped Harry’s hand and pushed Nick backwards with both hands on his chest “NO! Nick! why don’t you fuck off! He doesn’t want you! You’re fucking forcing yourself on him! he doesn’t fucking want you! You’re a fucking cradle robbing pervert! Leave Hazza alone!!” Nick threw his hands up and looked at Harry waiting to be defended, Harry stood there wide eyed not knowing what to say, in complete shock over the way Louis was acting. “Fine then” Nick shouted before walking away. Louis turned to face Harry “Haz… I’m sorry if that was… you just looked, um… uncomfortable? I didn’t want him to take advantage of you or something…” Harry blinked at him and then started laughing hysterically “seriously Louis?! I looked uncomfortable? Do you know how to read body language? I was fine, really good actually… until you decided to come over there and fight my friend for no reason you ass!” Harry gently pushed at Louis’s shoulder. Louis hung his head “hey…no, I’m only playing…if you really for some reason thought that… thanks…I guess.” Harry hooked his finger through Louis’s beltloop and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around the man. Louis felt a wave of relief he just got a one-way ticket out of being a jealous idiot. Harry rubbed his hand up Louis’s back gently, not about to let go anytime soon. Louis had his face tucked into Harry’s neck “you smell nice Haz” Harry squeezed him once and leaned back his hands still on Louis’s waist, “you too babe…Lou… I um… oh fuck El is um mad she’s...” he said rushed watching the girl storm towards them “Are you fucking kidding me?!?” Louis heard Eleanor behind him he turned to face her Harry’s arms sliding off his waist “Hey El…did you have fun… um dancing …” he said pointing at Sophia. “Sure did, did you have fun saving your boyfriend?” She snapped. Harry walked back towards the table pretending not to listen, not wanting to get involved. “Really El come on… he’s my best friend he needed me, you were okay with Sophia and plus the boys were over there” she rolled her eyes “Louis sometimes I honestly think I’m a place holder until you can come to terms with the fact that you are gay, you two clearly have something going on I’m not an idiot” Louis scuffed “you are being so ridiculous right now!!” Eleanor rolled her eyes “am I Louis? Do I ever make you that jealous? Or is it just him? Did you even see us get up from the table? NO. Did you pay any mind when you flew past us with your fist balled up? NO. You don’t get jealous over me!” She grabbed Sophia and kissed her, running her hands down the other woman’s body grasping at her hips pulling the other girl closer before, rolling her hips into her. Sophia whined at the loss of contact once she finally pulled back. Louis rolled his eyes “Don’t you think that’s a bit childish? That’s my friend’s girlfriend! Do you have no self-respect at all?” She threw her hands up “see!! You don’t even care?! If Harry would have done that you would have lost it!!” Louis felt like it was getting hotter in there… “That’s not true! You are so dramatic! He’s just my friend!, I’m straight” Eleanor walked over to the table where Harry had sat back down with the rest of the boys “Harry! get up!” she yelled, he stood up hesitantly “umm what are you going to like …fight me or something? I didn’t do anythi...” she cut him off by grabbing his shirt and kissing him. Louis’s face turned red with anger “What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!?” Louis yelled pulling her off him and gently pushing Harry behind himself not letting go of his hand. Harry was in shock, he didn’t understand what was going on... “See? Louis you didn’t give a shit when I kissed Sophia who by the way has been grinding on me for the last hour, which you didn’t notice because you were so involved with watching Nick making sure he didn’t get too close… I kiss Harry for a second and look at you, you can’t handle it. It’s not me you’re upset over Louis. Grow up!!! You have some shit to sort out!!” She turned around facing Harry, screaming at him “BOTH of you! Figure your shit out! And I swear to god Harry if I find out that you have been fucking him this whole time I’ll fucking end your career” and with that she was gone, leaving everyone in shock. Louis kicked at the ground and walked away “Fuck!” he grumbled under his breath “Lou stop…” Harry turned Louis around to face him tilting the smaller man’s chin up stepping closer to him, to whisper “hey, it’s not a big deal… she’s not worth getting all worked up over” Louis lightly pulled Harry’s hand off his chin and stepped back, looking around. Harry looked around at all the people and nodded “Right… sorry I forgot about the public thing… do you want to go home?” Louis’s eyes started watering, and tears started pouring “it’s not true Haz…I’m not gay…she’s just so fucking…” Harry felt a pain twist in his stomach and shrugged “then it’s not true, she’s dramatic who cares… let’s just go home” louis nodded and followed the boy outside to wait for the car.

Liam sat with his mouth hanging open at the table with Zayn and Niall. Sophia was standing there awkwardly “um you want to fucking explain that then?” he said in a harsh tone. She shrugged, “explain what… I was just trying to help a friend” Liam stood up motioning his hands towards her face “then why do you look so fucking guilty?” she looked down at her feet “I don’t know Liam! I was just trying to get back at Louis for her…it’s not like it meant anything” Liam nodded quickly and rolled his eyes “sure… and this whole part about you grinding on her for the last hour? While he wasn’t even looking! Want to come up with an excuse for that too?” Zayn huffed out a breath and scooted out of the booth standing behind Liam clapping his hands over the angry man’s shoulders “let it go Li…” Liam spun around ready to yell at him, but when he met his eyes and saw how broken the man looked his face melted, “right… pot calling the kettle black and all” Liam spoke under his breath. Zayn shrugged and quickly tried blinking away tears. Sophia leaned over, so she could look between them “Liam…what’s going on with you guys…” Liam shook his head and looked at her “we’re done, me and you…were over, I’m...” Sophia started crying “Liam I’m sorry, I was just caught up in it, it didn’t mean anything…” Liam took a deep breath “Sophia it’s not because of you… it’s…” she laughed “oh! Oh good, it’s not you it’s me… how perfect” Liam shook his head and yelled “Stop it!! Stop cutting me off!! I’m in love with Zayn….” His words trailed off and his face went completely pale as he looked around and realized everyone was staring at them. Sophia sighed and whispered “I knew it” before walking away crying. Zayn turned him around and wrapped him in a hug “I know you didn’t mean for it to happen like that, I’m sorry Li.” Liam pulled back and shook his head “I’m glad it’s done, I’m glad I have you.” Niall stood up clearing his throat “sooo… would it be weird if I went after her? Just to uh check on her?” Liam laughed “nah man, not weird, you guys are friends she would probably appreciate it…plus I’ve always known you had a thing for her…” Niall looked surprised “um what? I um… Li no…” Liam looked at Zayn and then back to Niall “it never bothered me… as long as you don’t have something going on for this guy…if you do… then we might have problems” Niall shook his head and wrinkled his nose at Zayn, “uhh no thanks.” Zayn shoved him lightly and laughed “hey man!” Niall laughed and shrugged, “so I’m gunna…” he pointed towards the exit Liam nodded “yeah… hey tell her I’m sorry, and for the record I think she has a thing for you too man, I’m okay with it really.” Niall smiled at him and Zayn “Congratulations guys…” he said rushed before running towards the exit.

“What do you want to watch? You want to cry more or not?” Harry smiled holding The Notebook in one hand and Fight Club in the other. Louis pulled both out of his hands and tossed them on to the coffee table, his eyes filling up with tears. “why are you so nice to me Hazza?” Harry sighed, “because Lou you’re my best friend it doesn’t matter how much we fight. I’m still going to love you the same that’s never going to change” Louis smiled “I’m sorry about everything….the tweet, Eleanor, all the things I said to make you think I had a problem with you being gay…Haz I love you, I never want you hurting because of me.” Harry shrugged, “don’t beat yourself up… I’ve said some pretty fucked up stuff to you too, haven’t I?” Louis shook his head “can we just go to bed?” “of course don’t have to ask to go to bed Lou, I’ll see you tomorrow...uh come get me if you need me?” Harry smiled at him and ran upstairs. Louis stood there for a few seconds before finally running after him “Haz…” Harry turned to see Louis standing in his doorway, “yeah what’s up Lou?” Louis rolled his eyes at himself for being such a child “can I stay with you…? please just for tonight, just cause…I don’t know I just feel alone and I don’t know I…” Harry interrupted him “Louis, shut up… you know it’s basically your room too. That’s apparently “no big secret”” making air quotes around the last part. Louis nodded and stepped forward into the boy’s room drumming his fingers on the desk, while Harry was straightening up his already clean room “so that stuff that El said…” Louis said pausing to clear his throat, “um… that’s not going to like make things weird right?” Harry walked over to the man… taking his hand “Lou…let’s be honest we’ve done things a lot more likely to make things weird don’t you think?” Louis cleared his throat nervously again before directing his eyes to the bed and then back to Harry “um… yeah I suppose...” Harry smiled and put his hand on Louis’s face, running his thumb over the older man’s bottom lip and then dropping his hand making eye contact with him “see… then it’s fine… if you want we can just pretend it never happened” Louis nodded and rubbed his hand over his forehead “I do remember that night…when we moved in here” Harry laughed under his breath and rubbed his hand down Louis’s arm stopping to grab his hand, bringing it up to his face looking over the man’s fingers, “I know you do, we weren’t that drunk… and yet look at all the years that have gone by with us pretending it never happened… lets go to bed alright. Just forget it Lou… like it never happened”  
  
Louis and Harry were finally snuggled into bed when Louis spoke up… “what did you mean it’s no big secret, about this being my room too” Harry flushed red “Oh I don’t know… just I mean you always stay in here right” Louis wasn’t convinced “Oh come on that’s not what you meant I haven’t stayed in here in a long time” Harry cringed “ugh no, it’s not… but maybe tonight isn’t be best night for that” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, “please, it will take my mind off everything” Harry took a deep breath shaking his head, Louis is persistent and he knew he wasn’t going to get out of it anyways “alright then… remember last year, when um we, um… you… when you… and then… I… and so… and well then um” Louis laughed running his fingers through the boy’s hair “great story so far babe, you really know how to word it hm?” Harry sighed “oh god, ok. We were drunk with the lads playing truth or dare and you got upset at the bar, ‘cause of the dare I got, and the question you got and we left… and then you got really mad at me for uh…’pushing the issue’…and then I um… got mad at you…anyways… well when I went back to Niall’s room I was really upset and he thought we had broken up” Harry took a deep breath biting his lip nervously, causing Louis to direct his attention to Harry’s lips “mmhm… we broke up?” Louis said obviously distracted Harry stopped immediately “fuck I’m sorry Lou I know you hate that…it’s just a nervous habit” Harry said scooting back Louis eyes flicked back up to Harry’s, “oh no Haz it’s just…finish what you were saying I just spaced out” Harry nodded… “Right… so I told Niall that we didn’t break up cause we weren’t together and that you were straight… and he didn’t really believe me I still don’t think he does, he said all this stuff about how we look at each other, and about El not really being your girlfriend, and about how your room isn’t even your room it’s just a guest room and that’s why it’s always clean and why mine is always a mess… and other stuff” Louis laughed quietly “see I told you it was a bad time to bring all that up” Harry whispered falling to the side so he was laying on his back with his arm slung over his face. Louis hummed “They call him Captain you know? The fans… like he’s the captain of our ‘ship’” he moved his hands making air quotes harry smirked, Louis took one of Harry’s hands playing with his fingers “I wasn’t mad at you…” he dropped the boy’s hand and closed his eyes “I was mad at myself, not at you…” Harry blinked at him confused “why?” Louis shook his head and leaned up on his elbow, so he was slightly over the top of Harry, running his thumb over the younger man’s lip “fucking hell Harold you really don’t know??” he laughed. Harry shook his head lightly looking up at the older man. Louis threw himself down, so he was on his back next to Harry before taking a deep shaky breath. “God Harry, it turns me on okay.” Harry’s breath caught “What? But Lou…you’re str” Louis closed his eyes avoiding looking at Harry “straight yeah… I know you said not to call you… when I figure it out… but just listen while I’ve got the balls to say it Haz… I’m not gay, at least I don’t think I am... fucking hell maybe I am, but only for you? god damn it Harry everything you do makes me want to pin you down and do so many dirty things to you it’s so physically hard for me not to fucking rip your clothes off every time I see you, I don’t want anyone else touching you, you’re mine, I feel so possessive over you I can’t help it… that’s why I got so upset tonight with nick it’s like I can’t even control it I just want you so fucking bad Harry, ugh” Louis practically moaned his cock was straining against his jeans he moved his hips just the slightest bit getting a tiny bit of friction, “fuck Harry, I’m sorry I can’t help it” he groaned, letting his head fall on to the boy’s chest. “Lou” Harry said in a shy voice “hm? What Haz? What’s up? I’m sorry…I know that probably crossed so many lines” Louis couldn’t catch his breath, he sat up, so he could look at the boy, he looked so innocent and wrecked “Harry...” Louis leaned over him with a worried expression waiting for him to say something. “Do it then…” Harry whispered, his voice shaking. his eyes were wide looking directly into Louis’ he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and then dug his teeth into it looking up at the Louis “do it…” “God Harry…” Louis reached down grabbing Harry’s wrist pulling it up and holding it into the pillow above his head. “Can I kiss you?” Louis asked, Harry nodded his face going red “don’t have to ask…” Harry smiled shyly glancing up above his head where Louis was holding his wrist, he wiggled his fingers then looked back at Louis with a soft expression “I’m all yours babe…” Louis groaned, and moved his hand down Harry’s torso making Harry’s breath catch in his throat, after pushing Harry’s knees apart he moved between them pulling him closer by the backs of his calves “fuck I don’t think I’ve ever been so hard in my life…” he said trying to hold himself together, he grabbed Harry’s hand lacing their fingers pinning it above his head. Louis leaned down crashing his lips into Harry’s, licking the younger man’s lip sucking it into his mouth. Harry was making little noises that were diving him over the edge. He ground his cock down against Harry making him buck his hips up and fling his head back “Fuck Babe, I’m not going to last long…” Louis panted into Harry’s neck, biting down on the sensitive skin. Harry moaned out louder grinding up desperately trying to get more friction on his aching cock, he could feel his pants getting wet from all the pre-cum “me either if you keep doing that…” Louis thought he was going to have a heart attack he let go of Harry’s hand, sitting up on his heals making Harry whine at the loss of contact “Lou… please…” he begged bucking his hips up into nothing but his too tight jeans. And even that felt better than nothing. Louis undid Harry’s belt pulling it off looking at it and then back to Harry “hands?” He asked carefully, Harry moaned throwing his hands behind his head and grabbing the poles on the headboard his words were barely audible “mmfuckgod yeahplease” louis looped the belt through its self, around Harry’s wrists and clasped it to the bars. “Is it too tight?” He asked kissing him softly. “Mmm no, no! It’s perfect… it’s good it feels good” Louis leaned back again looking at Harry like this his hands tied, cheeks red, eyes blown, chest heaving, slick with sweat, his knees fallen open to either side. He pushed the palm of his hand down hard on himself and licked his lips “baby you look so fucking good like this” Harry moved his hips up slightly “Lou?” He whined. Louis ran his hand up the boy’s legs grabbing his thighs hard “fuck Lou” Harry tried moving his hips, but Louis held him down, “stay still…” Harry nodded, Louis rubbed his hand over Harry’s hard cock through his jeans thumbing over the wet spot “Baby, look at you you’re a mess…let’s get these off hm?” Harry nodded frantically “yes! yes please” Louis undid the button, and slid down his zipper, licking his lips he gripped both the boy’s jeans and underwear and pulled them off. “I’m going to suck you off baby” the boy nodded unable to form any words. Louis leaned down taking Harry’s cock into his mouth working his tongue around the tip and then moving back down hitting the back of his throat, he wasn’t sure what he was doing… so he just did what he liked, and it seemed to be okay since Harry was screaming profanities, and making noises that sound like they belong in a porno. He continued sucking, moving his cock in and out of his mouth licking up the underside Harry was a withering mess, Louis couldn’t keep himself together very much longer either, he thrust his hips down on to the bed then licked his finger and reached his hand between Harry’s legs rubbing a finger over his hole the “Louis!!!” Harry moaned, and hearing his name come out like that had him over the edge. “Come baby, come for me” he pushed the tip of his finger into the boy and Harry lost it coming all over stomach “fuck baby, you are so gorgeous” louis whispered kissing Harry’s dick and then leaning down licking the cum off the boy’s stomach, harry was still trying to catch his breath when Louis undid his hands kissing both his wrists Harry pulled Louis in kissing him Harry reached down and rubbed Louis dick through his jeans noticing they were wet “you came?” Harry asked. Louis laughed “yeah babe… kind of wanted this for a long time, I came the second you moaned my name” Harry smiled and kissed him, “mm me too… wait what do you mean a long time how long” Louis looked him in the eyes “I guess were being honest now huh?” Harry nodded “Okay that first time I slept in here, when we first moved in we were drinking … and my room wasn’t set up?” Harry smirked, “Lou… your room was set up, you were just scared to sleep alone” Louis blushed and rolled his eyes “okay…whatever…anyways we were laying there, and you put your arm over me …… _…._  
****Harry was drawing little circles with his thumb on Louis tummy, it tickled so much but also felt good. He couldn’t stay still anymore though this amazing sensation that he was getting was making him feel something he shouldn’t. Not about his best friend his male best friend “Haz” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and rolled over to face him “tickles…” the younger boy had just smiled at him as if he didn’t believe him, what was there not to. “Kay, then I’ll stop…” good Louis had originally thought, but he could still feel it. Could still feel where Harry’s fingers had been it was as if he had left a stamp there of electrical current, ice cold and burning all at the same time “how about your back then?” Louis jumped “my what?” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and pulled him closer with a hand in his lower back and started ghosting his fingers up and down the older man’s spine “your back, it’s calming right?” Louis felt dizzy “mmm mhmm feels really… good” Louis reached forward grabbing Harry’s hip, digging his nails into his skin “yeah? How good?” Harry laughed. Louis slipped his hand around Harry’s waist and up the boy’s shirt scratching lightly over the skin “I’ll show you?” Harry nodded, his breath hitching slightly. As he rolled his body forward trying to get away from the ticklish sensation, “mmm, yea that tickles…I’m not going to be able to hold still ” Louis scratched harder, dragging his nails from the top of the boy’s back down to the lowest point of his back, making Harry moan out loudly and grip louis arm before the older boy’s hand had even hit the top of his briefs Louis giggled using the palm of his hand to squeeze at Harry’s hip “Jesus Hazza” Harry blinked his eyes open “sorry…god that felt amazing…almost like…” Louis smiled, “electricity? yeah that’s what you did to me…” Louis whispered wiggling forward slightly. Harry met Louis eye “Louis you’re beautiful you know that, right?” Louis didn’t answer he just leaned his head down into the boy’s chest kissing it gently “Coming from you… Hazza you are like the male ruby rose, I think you could turn the straightest man gay…” Louis immediately realized what he had said and hoped that Harry didn’t take it too seriously. Harry leaned back “Are you…Louis…I mean… do you…ugh never mind” Harry sighed rubbing his hand over his face and then running it though Louis hair “am I what Hazza?” Louis knew the question that was coming, and he wanted to know the answer to the rhetorical one. Harry took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around Louis waist and pulling him impossibly close “are you gay…” Louis’ heart raced even though he knew that was coming Louis dug his fingertips into Harry hips and blinked a few times, “no… definitely straight” Harry nodded his breathing slowed for a second “okay” “Are you” Louis asked, “Are you gay Haz?” Harry thought for a few seconds, he was quiet and unmoving Louis rubbed his hand up the younger man’s back then back down resting it on the small of his back pulling him closer, his face right in front of his own “you can tell me…” Harry smiled “there’s nothing to tell” Louis nodded, seemingly disappointed. “Have you ever kissed a guy?” Louis asked still watching Harry. Harry shook his head. Louis didn’t know what came over him suddenly his mouth just kept spilling out words that his brain didn’t approve of “Would you?” He whispered, Harry shrugged the best he could while lying on his side Louis nodded again. Harry took a deep shaky breath still holding Louis waist like it was the only thing grounding him there. “Would you…?” He whispered a mere centimeter from the older man’s mouth Louis nodded holding Harry even tighter “if it was someone I trusted” Harry nodded and put his hand on Louis cheek “do you trust me?” Louis closed his eyes and leaned into the boy’s hand his heart was pounding “of course I trust you Hazza” Harry nodded everything was quiet “Hazza…?” louis whispered “Yeah?” Louis was filled with terror, he took a deep breath “I’m going to kiss you…” Louis’ heart was going faster than it ever had “okay” Harry licked his lips and waited, louis gently pressed his lips against Harry’s the younger man squeezed Louis’s hip and licked over his bottom lip asking for entrance the older boy parted his lips letting his tongue rub against the other boy’s lightly, causing him to groan Harry lay flat on his back and pulled the older man to follow not losing contact between their lips, Louis pushed his leg between Harry’s thighs grinding down on the younger man’s leg getting some friction for his hard dick “ohhh god, you feel so good” Harry thrust up humping Louis thigh, “fuck, you too” Louis wrapped his arm underneath Harry scratching his nails against his arching back “ahhhh oh my god Lou” Louis ground down over and over both boys were sweating grinding their dicks against each other’s legs “I’m going to come Haz” Louis said rushed, Harry grabbed his face and kissed him hard bucking up and coming at the same time. They laid beside each other for several minutes before Harry broke the silence “so…are you still straight” Harry laughed awkwardly placing his hand on Louis sweaty stomach. Louis scuffed, “of course…just massively drunk… probably won’t even remember this… and you? Have I made you second guess yourself” Harry scuffed his heart breaking “no… ‘em straight Lewis” ****  
I think part of me realized I was in love with you that night, and it scared me so much. I know I acted like I didn’t remember but I do… and I think about it all the time, you were quote unquote straight, I wasn’t going to be the lush gay boy that falls for his beautiful best friend…god Hazza I wanted you to tell me you were gay so bad that night…things could have gone so different” Louis finished. Harry’s eyes were wide, and starting to water “you’re in love with me?” Louis looked like he had seen a ghost “Fuck. Um yeah, I guess I am” Harry blinked as tears ran down his cheeks “Damn it Louis, I love you too. I always have. I think about that night all the time, about you being on top of me, about your nails on my skin… it makes me so hard Lou” Harry blushed, Louis scooted so they were chest to chest “thinking about my nails in your skin makes you hard hm?” Louis raked his finger nails down the boy’s back stopping to grip tightly at his hip Harry moaned rolling his body forward thrusting into Louis’ hip “ahhh fuck” Louis bit down hard on Harry’s collarbone “Lou…. Please” he whined, Louis smiled and pushed Harry onto his back. “hmm, so…all those times I was meant to be punishing you for biting your lips you were enjoying it, you dirty boy” Louis ran his finger over Harry’s lips “Harry, how many times did you get yourself off after I punished you for biting your lips” Harry’s cheeks flushed bright red and he shook his head “come on baby, just tell me” Louis made a scene of sucking his fingers before he snaked his hand under the blanket and rubbed over Harry’s hardening cock, then moved further down pushing the tip of his finger inside the boy “come on princess…did you touch yourself after I punished you?” Harry nodded “yes! yes, I did I couldn’t help it, I barely made it out of the room” he screamed, panting, pushing down trying to get more. Louis pulled his hand back up making Harry whine, louis laidback next to the boy undoing his jeans lifting his hips and sliding them off along with his briefs “you are so sexy” The younger boy moaned, bucking his hips up into nothing. Louis got between Harry’s knees, he leaned down over Harry’s chest and kissed the boy gently “I love you Baby” “Love you too Lou” Louis opened the night stand drawer finding exactly what he was looking for before sitting back up and coating his fingers with lube. Tossing the bottle to the side making eye contact with the boy beneath him he slowly pushed one inside him making him moan “more Lou please, please” Louis ran his nails down Harry’s chest “shhh baby, you’ll get it” Louis pulled finger out inserting another one with it twisting and scissoring them until Harry was a weeping mess under him “Louis fuck me! I want you inside me now” Louis removed his fingers adding a third slamming them into the younger man once while digging his nails into his chest then removing them all together Louis leaned down letting his hard cock brush against Harrys leg, he sank his teeth into the younger man’s neck and then pulled back kissing it lightly. “manners baby” He sat back on his knees, putting his hands behind Harry’s knees pulling him up and closer so that he could feel his cock rubbing against his ass cheeks “LOU! AH FUCK” Harry screamed pushing down trying to get closer. Louis pushed him back and leaned back over the top of him biting the boy’s bottom lip and then kissing him lightly “you, baby, are being awfully bossy, you best quit it before I make you suck me off and leave you with nothing” Harry moaned and nodded kissing Louis gently “good boy” Louis reached down between them and lined his cock up with Harry’s hole, pushing in agonizingly slow “okay baby? Are you good?” Harry nodded quickly holding on to the man’s arms while looking into his eyes. “Fuck Hazza I Love you” Louis pulled out and moved back in slowly letting Harry adjust to him “you’re so beautiful Harry” He whispered kissing the boy all over his face while moving slowly in and out. Harry was making little noises underneath him, his cock hard against his stomach leaking, he was so blissed out he couldn’t even think straight “mm harder please da…Lou…Louis… please” his cheeks flushed red hoping Louis didn’t hear it, louis sat up getting a better angle he pulled out almost all the way and slammed into the boy “mmm fuck is this what you want baby?” Louis dug his nails into Harry’s hips stilling them, pulling out and slamming back into him over and over “yes, yes feels so good” Louis grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them above his head “can you come untouched for me baby?” Harry nodded and then shook his head Louis slammed back in hitting Harry’s prostate “ugh fuck! Yes, maybe… I don’t know” Louis’ thrusts we’re getting sloppy he wasn’t going to last much longer, he hoped he heard what he thought he head otherwise it was going to make for a very awkward conversation later “come for me baby, come for daddy” he whispered slamming into Harry as he filled his ass with come, harry let out a strangled moan and shot come between their stomachs, some of it hitting his chin louis slowly pulled out and leaned down licking the come off Harry’s chin kissing him gently “you’re so pretty when you come baby” he whispered brushing the curls off the boy’s sweaty forehead “I love you baby, was that okay… are you okay Hazza?” Harry nodded “love you…” Louis pulled him up “lets shower okay love?” Harry smiled at him his voice barely a whisper “yeah” Louis pulled him along, starting the shower up steam immediately pooling out into the cold bathroom. “get in baby” Louis gently pushed harry back under the hot water turning his pale skin pink. Louis ran his hands over the boy’s hair making sure it was evenly saturated before taking soap in his hand and running it through his weighted down curls making the bathroom smell of vanilla “tip back love” louis made quick work of rinsing the soap out of his hair. The older man took a different soap, lathering it up in his hands, he rubbed down Harry’s chest, and over his cock before wrapping his arms around the boy rubbing his back, he kissed his neck gently reaching farther down he circled his finger around the rim of the boy’s hole before moving his finger in slowly, Harry made a small wincing sound and let his head drop down on Louis shoulder. Louis pulled out washing the soap off his hands and Harry’s back and doing if once more before pulling out and gripping the boy’s shoulders. Pulling him back so he could look at him, “you’re gorgeous, lets dry off” Harry nodded. Louis dried himself and harry off, and they both got dressed in clean PJ’s and crawled back into bed, “Hazza was that okay?” harry blinked a few times and then smiled “yeah, Lou… yeah. That was perfect.” 


End file.
